Journey
by MidnightMist1013
Summary: Nicole is sorta new on Atlantis, but she's different. Nicole has Wraith DNA. As Nicole learns more about herself and Atlantis many thing start to change...
1. Chapter 1

Nicole looked at her reflection in the the mirror before she stepped out of her quarters for her work at Atlantis. Her fiery red hair was parted slightly to her left and came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a green tank top with a lighter shade of green under it, which went along with her emerald eyes and her black capri pants matched her black diamond necklace.

Time for work, she thought to herself, putting on her black work vest and walking out of her quarters. Nicole walked down the long corridors throughout Atlantis till she was finally at the control room.

"Good morning Nicole!" greeted Elizabeth Weir walking up to her.

"to you as well Elizabeth" replied Nicole

"Now Nicole, I hear you have excellent fighting skills as well as your scientific degree. Is this correct?"

"yes ma'am" answered Nicole smiling

"Okay then, today I will be assigning you to Lt. Co. Sheppard's team. They should be gearing up now. I will have Sheppard debrief you." told Elizabeth

Nicole then nodded and went to find the team. It only took her a minute to find them and she started gearing up as well.

"wow, Nicole so you are like a scientist, but with also the skills off military training? Asked Rodney once again. "believe it or not" she answered sarcastically and Sheppard and Teyla laughed at Rodney' s expression.

"Everyone geared and ready?" asked Sheppard handing out P90's and he was answered by all "yes's"

Sheppard and Teyla started out and Nicole, Ronan, and Rodney fell into place behind them. As they were heading to the gate Ronan filled Nicole in on the mission, seeming Sheppard forgot. Their mission was to check out a ruin that was reading high power levels.

"It's nice to finally have you on our team" said Ronan, looking at Nicole smiling

"it's a pleasure working with you as well Ronan," Nicole said, smiling back.

"oh so not me?" remarked Rodney walking next to Nicole.

"hmm... I guess it's nice with you as well, although I'll be seeing you mostly in the lab" Said Nicole after a moments hesitation and Nicole and Ronan laughed.

When they approached the gate it shimmered like a blue pond and they all stepped through. When the team reached the other side they were greeted with a small ruin ten feet in front of them. "finally we don't have to hike a mile!" said Rodney and Teyla sighed.

Both Nicole and Rodney pulled out life sign detectors and Nicole said "it looks like the power is coming from right about...here" she finished, pointing to a medium sized red rock that resembled a crystal.

"yes, but what is it?" asked Rodney

"If I remember right it looks something like Icarnious Ruby, it is some kind of crystal growth that gathers power from nearby sources and duplicates it." Answered Nicole and Rodney stared at her in surprise.

"so is it something we can use though?" asked Teyla

"no, it would be impossible to extract the-" Started Rodney, but was cut off by Sheppard. "okay Rodney, one word answers the question" stated John. "then it looks like we can head back to Atlantis..." said Ronan and the team went back through the gate.

When they entered Atlantis they all went into the briefing room and filled Weir in on their finds. Once Weir dismissed them, Nicole went to leave, but was called back to sit.

"okay" said Nicole sitting back down

"i have a mission for you." Elizabeth said. "Now as you have heard we have a Wraith prisoner who we call Michael on Atlantis that helped us against the wraith a few days ago. Now before I have Dr. Beckott give him another dose of the retrovirus and put him with the others we need answers. Now I have heard also that you have Wraith DNA like Teyla, is this correct?"

"yes Weir"

"Good, now Teyla has had no luck getting anything out of Michael, but I'm hoping that you Nicole with have a chance seeing he hasn't met or saw you before. Now whenever you have time, go down to the holding prison and talk to him by the end of the day. You are dismissed."

"okay, I will try my best" said Nicole and she got up and left the briefing room. Before she left to visit the prisoner she was going to go change, then get lunch.

Once Nicole got into the outfit she was in earlier she headed over to the mess hall and got a lunch which had a cheeseburger, mash potatoes, and baked beans. After Nicole was done picking her food she sat down at a empty table and began eating her lunch. After a minute of eating she heard a voice and looked up to see the tall runner.

"mind if I join you?" he asked politely and Nicole invited him to sit. "so I hear your Satedan?" asked Nicole and Ronan nodded. "you came with the scientist group from earth two months ago correct? He asked. "yea, it was hard leaving my friends and family, but I'm getting over it slowly." she responded. "i know what you are going through, when my planet was destroyed by wraith I lost all my friends and girlfriend. It was hard, but it gets better." Ronan told Nicole. "I'm sorry to hear about that Ronan, but thanks" Nicole answered.

"are you free tomorrow night?" asked Ronan smiling at Nicole

"yes" answered Nicole

"good, then how about dinner at six? You can come to my quarters, or yours, doesn't matter."

"sounds delightful. How about we grab dinner then come to my place?"

"okay, see you then" answered Ronan, taking his plate and leaving. Nicole took the last bite of baked beans then threw her tray out and headed to the holding cell to talk to Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nicole arrived at the cell doors their were two heavily armored guards outside the door. Nicole went to walk past the guards but the guard to the left of the door put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her, but without thinking, Nicole took the guards hand and slammed him onto his back and backed away.

"oh my... so so sorry dude, uh I'm just a scientist that needs to see the prisoner..." the guard she threw got up, opened the door, and shoved Nicole inside, shutting the door behind her. Nicole picked herself off the ground and looked around.

The holding cell was empty except for a huge cell cage in the middle with a force field around the outside. Inside the cell sitting down was a prisoner who she assumed to be Michael. He had short silver hair and very pale skin and yellow wraith eyes. He was wearing pitch black leather clothes. That was not all though. Inside the room Nicole sensed a strong presence in her mind, but she ignored it.

"um Hello" Nicole said and waved to the still prisoner. He looked at her with his wraith eyes and Nicole could feel him trying to sense the wraith in her. Nicole felt a tingling feeling as he got a lock on her wraith DNA.

"you are wraith, but not pure. Less wraith than me, but still more than the other." Michael said in a gravely voice.

"yes, I am forty percent wraith. My name is Nicole and I'm a scientist and fighter here on Atlantis. You name is Michael, correct?" she asked, looking the hybrid in the eye with no fear.

"yes"

"mind if I enter your cage thing here?" asked Nicole smirking, hoping to get Michael to talk.

"why don't you fear me as the others do, why is this?" asked Michael and Nicole entered the cage. "i don't fear you because I feel no reason to" Nicole answered simply . Michael tilted his head and asked "do you know how to control the wraith within you Nicole?" Nicole swallowed, she had never thought about it.

"no..." Nicole said after hesitation and stood in a corner of the cell, with Michael in the opposite corner. "would you like to know how to communicate mentally?" the prisoner said, standing up and Nicole thought about it... "i need answers Michael" Nicole said, dodging the question. "i can sense in you that you do" And Nicole realized that she had sensed Michael's conscious when she entered the room.

"even if I did, why would you care?" she asked curiously

"why would you want to learn?" asked Michael and Nicole sighed. "Michael why did you help us?" and Michael responded with yet another question "why did you accept my help?" When Michael saw her frustration he laughed. "you are more wraith than you think Nicole, let me help you, just take my hand and I can show you" Michael said holding out both of his hands, one of which had a feeding cut on it.

"I'll be back later" Nicole said, tired of the riddles with Michael and left the holding cell room.

Nicole walked down the long corridor after saying sorry to the one guard again. Well, maybe Rodney needs help in the lab... She thought, then headed to the lab.

When Nicole entered Rodney was sitting at his tablet eating a burger. "hey McKay" greeted Nicole and Rodney lifted his head. "oh hi" he said

"what are you working on?" asked Nicole as she walked over to the desk and sitting down

"I'm trying to upgrade the shield so that the pm will use less power, but build a more powerful shield." he stated and handed Nicole the tablet. "i don't think we could lessen the zpm usage, but what about giving the shield a high voltage jump, sending more power to the shield to double the protection?" reasoned Nicole studying the tablet. "yes, that is quite possible, let's see... so this with that makes volt, and it's set!" Rodney exclaimed.

"good job Rodney!" and he looked at her "thanks you too"

'so... need anymore of my super assistance?" Nicole was answered by Rodney sarcastically "i never needed it" he claimed as she walked out of the lab. Nicole glanced down at her watch. Noon. Nicole decided she would go to the edge of Atlantis and explore. Before she entered the eerie hallway she grabbed a earpiece and flashlight and stunner, just in case. Nicole walked down the hall shining the flash light In front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something and went to check it. It was nothing, but as Nicole was about to walk out of the room the structure collapsed above her and sent her piled down under rubble.

Nicole stood up slowly and dusted the dirt off of her. As she lifted her left arm though she was shocked to see a huge cut on her arm bleeding. Oh, great. She checked herself for other injuries but found only bruises forming.

Nicole put her other hand over it with pressure and headed to the infirmary.

"deary, how did you get such a nasty cut?" asked Dr. Beckott "exploring" she stated glumly

"well these bandages should do good, but because it's a deep cut if it don't help, come back and get stitches."

Nicole hopped of the doctors table and left the infirmary. She bit her lip in pain as it throbbed painfully. Nicole walked down the path to the holding cell and entered, dodging the guards hand. This time Nicole wanted answers.

Michael stood in his cell pacing the inside perimeter. As she entered he stopped and looked at her and noticed her arm. Nicole entered the cell and stood as far as she could from the hybrid. "what happened to your arm?" he asked curiously "nothing" she said, putting it behind your back. "Michael why did you help us?" she asked and finally Michael answered. "i helped Sheppard because my own kind calls me unclean from what the humans did to me. I lost my rank and was nothing more than a weakling to them." he answered bitterly as if remembering. "i hoped I would be more accepted here, but I guess not..."

"what do you mean accepted?"

"by accepted I mean a place to stay. I help you and you help me, but I guess not. I have everything you need to know, but I need a place to live safe in turn, and I must access the gate when needed. " he stated "i can't even leave a shielded cage here"

"okay, I'll see what I can do Michael." Nicole said thinking the terms over and was about to leave.

"Nicole wait" Michael said. "what?" Nicole asked returning inside.

"may I see your wound? I can heal you if you let me" asked Michael and Nicole thought about it. Well, if he trusted her, she would have to trust him on this agreement. Nicole cautiously lifted her bandaged arm and Michael then placed his feeding hand over it. Nicole winced as her arm grew icy cold where the wound was. Suddenly the pain was gone. Michael then removed the bandage and Nicole shivered as his icy skin touched hers. When Michael removed the bandage the wound was gone, and all that remained was a small pale scar. "th-thank you" Nicole said amazed. "trust works two ways Nicole, I can help you, if you help me" he said then Nicole turned and left the room to the control room to talk out what she had learned from Michael and what he did with her arm to Weir. But the question was: Could they trust the hybrid wraith? Or was he just setting them up?


	3. Chapter 3

"So Michael told you he would like to have a sort of alliance with us?" asked Weir after Nicole told her everything she had heard and talked about with Michael. "yes, that was basically what he said, he wants not to be treated like a prisoner and have access to the gate without security following him... do you think we should accept?"

"so far he has been trustworthy, he helped save Sheppard and healed your arm. But, he is still part wraith, but also human." Weir said thinking

"well I am part wraith, almost half, and look how I control it. Michael could be a powerful asset to Atlantis if both sides agree and follow through." Nicole said shrugging

"i agree with you Nicole, but what about his feeding? We can't just allow him to feed on Atlantis."

"We could give him one hour access to the gate to feed, and if he isn't back we go find him. But other than that we can't monitor his gate usage. I do not, repeat not, want to have humans sacrificed to his wraith needs, but i feel we have basically no other choice." Nicole stated

Elizabeth then gazed past Nicole as if it thought for a minute then refocused on Nicole and stated her answer.

"okay. I made my decision. Tell Michael that we agree to his terms and will ready him quarters. Nicole is it all right if a place Michael's quarters near yours?"

"okay and okay?" Nicole finished, smiled, then left to Michael's prison cell. When Nicole entered the cell Michael was sitting in a corner. "we agree to your terms" Nicole said and Michael got up. "do I get out of this cell?" Michael asked looking at his cage. "yes, whenever your ready I'll transport you" Nicole told him. "okay then. I'm ready." he said and Nicole let down the shield and opened the doors. Her and Michael then stepped out of the cage and opened the door to leave the room, with Michael behind her.

When they stepped out of the room one of the guards handed Nicole a stunner. "just in case" she assured smiling. "so, where do you want to go?" she asked Michael "Atlantis has a training grounds right?" asked Michael and Nicole led him to it. Inside the room Teyla and Ronan were sparring. As soon as they noticed Michael and Nicole entered they both stopped and stared. "Weir has affirmed the alliance" Nicole said, but Teyla nodded and left, leaving only Ronan and them.

"so... anyone want to spar?" Nicole asked trying to break the ice between Ronan and Michael.

"fine by me" Michael said staring at Ronan and caught the sticks Nicole threw to him. Ronan shook his head and walked over to Nicole grabbed her arm and led her into a corner. "We will talk about this later." he said releasing his grip on her and leaving the court. Nicole sighed then readied her sticks. Michael swung first, aiming at her shoulder. Nicole was quick to dodge and swung at his stomach but was met with wood. Michael took a swing at her stomach too fast for her to deflect and then his stick was at her throat. "wow your good Michael!" Nicole exclaimed and Michael released Nicole. Nicole felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw the wraith in Michael's eyes.

Just as they prepared for another match John walked in. "hello" he said. "Mind if I join?" he asked, setting his bag down and looking at Nicole and the hybrid. "no" Nicole said politely and smiled. "it will be me and John first, then whoever wins goes against Michael" she said and John readied his sticks.

Their sticks collided in a loud crash as John blocked Nicole's attack from above. John aimed a attack at her leg but Nicole easily side stepped away. As their attacks continued Michael sat down on a bench in a corner watching intently and silently. Nicole then aimed carefully and landed an attack on John's stomach making him double over and then knocked him down with another blow. She then was on top of him with a stick aimed at him. John laughed and Nicole got off him.

"looks like you got the wraith princess next Michael" John said jokingly teasing Nicole. "I'm not a wraith princess" she replied and got ready for the final match.

Michael attacked first again, but was quickly blocked by Nicole who made a failed attempt at a counter attack and was hit in the side with a stick but quickly recovered and attacked again, but was only met with wood. Michael then attacked with a combo and knocked Nicole on her back, but before Michael could pin her, she swung her leg and knocked him over and tried to pin him, but he easily flipped her over with a stick to her neck.

"nice one Michael! The princess was defeated." John stated and Nicole got up. "well that was quite a workout! " Nicole said and laughed. "yes" agreed Michael. "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" John said leaving the court. "Shall we head to your quarters Michael?" asked Nicole, brushing her fire red hair out of her face. "okay" Michael said and Nicole led him to his quarters, which were down the hall next to hers.

"see you tomorrow Michael, I'm just next door if you need anything." Nicole said as she left his quarters and entered hers. Once she was in her quarters she sighed and sat down on her lavendar colored sofa and stretched. Yawning as she got up, Nicole went into her bedroom and gathered a pile of clothes and entered the shower, enjoying the hot water washing over her as it removed all the stress from her work day. Once Nicole was done she got changed and then went into her bedroom, deposited her dirty clothes into the basket, grabbed her book, and sat down reading on her bed until she could read no further and then put the book up and slept peacefully throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole left Weir's office with orders to check up on Michael. Nicole sighed as she walked to Michael's quarters. The last thing I need is to be friends with a wraith, some people still don't accept me for being part wraith! But yet i feel somehow connected to him... What side am i on? She thought to herself glumly. Nicole stood in front of his door as it opened and Michael stepped back to let her in silently.

"hello, how are you? Are your quarters satisfactory?" asked Nicole hiding her glumness. "they are fine" he said. Nicole looked around and saw that they were like most quarters, living room, bathroom, bedroom.

Nicole felt something again in her head and wondered what it was, was it Michael again?

"Michael why do I feel something in my head? It seems right, although unfamiliar" she asked and he looked at her and stood in front of her. "want to know what that is?" he asked her.

"i guess..." she said feeling uncomfortable and Michael put his hands out again as he did before. After hesitation Nicole put her hands over his and felt a rush of power and gasped.

Nicole felt as if she had been awoken from reality. Nicole blinked and realized what happened. She looked around and all her senses were better, things were brighter and more defined. She smelt the ocean beneath her. Nicole felt at her best. Nicole lifted her hands from his and he looked down at Nicole with concern in his yellow eyes. Nicole looked up at him and asked, "what did you do to me?" asked Nicole in amazement.

"i only awakened what was inside you. This is only part of what you have inside you Nicole. " He answered. Nicole heard something in her head.

-can you hear me?" asked Michael's voice in her head and she looked at him puzzled. Nicole just nodded.

"Nicole speak to me in your head. Just think something and send it to me. You can do it Nicole." Nicole closed her eyes and did as Michael instructed.

-like this?- Nicole tried and Michael smiled. -perfect- Michael replied mentally. Nicole could feel his warm conscious covering hers and a shiver went down her spine.

-what other abilities do I have inside me Michael?-

-many, I have only opened your senses. Once I recover from the power I lost from that, I can do it again. - Michael stated

"thank you Michael, but am I wraith now?" asked Nicole concerned. "no, you are no more or less of how much wraith was in you. You only have more wraith gene now. " Michael said and Nicole looked down. She felt Michael send a wave of support to her and she smiled.

"i must get going now Michael. I'm right across the hall if you need anything." she said and left his quarters. Nicole walked down the long corridors until she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see the tall runner coming behind her.

"Hey Nicole!" He said and caught up to her. "oh hey" she said happily. "i just wanted to say that uh I'm sorry for how I reacted, but I just don't want you near him! Michael is Wraith Nicole!"

"so am I" Nicole said looking up at him and he turned his head away. "i know" he said faintly. "I'll just see you at dinner..." he said and quickly walked away. Nicole sighed sadly and leaned against the wall of the corridor.

-are you okay?- asked Michael faintly and Nicole jumped up startled. -I'll survive- she said glumly and headed to the training arena.

When Nicole entered the arena it was empty and Nicole was relived. She grabbed a pair of sticks laying on the ground and quickly began spinning it. Nicole swung the stick into thin air and praticed all her different fighting moves. Nicole moved with the long sticks as quick as lightning. Every move she made flowed gracefully along as if she wasn't fighting at all. Nicole stopped and barely even panted after a fifteen minute session. She was amazed at how much stamina she had and reached out to Michael, his conscious instantly met hers.

-is the stamina from the wraith DNA?- asked Nicole and Michael responded with agreement. Nicole wondered how he did that and tried. Nicole tried sending thankfulness, but accidentally sent negativity. Michael sent curiosity at why she sent that and she quickly replied. -sorry, I was trying to send emotions, but it seems that screwed up...- she said mentally and he just left her mind and she felt the emptiness. Nicole got up and continued walking down the corridor where she would go to work with McKay and then she would prepare for her date with Ronan.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole answered her chiming door to meet the tall ex-runners gaze. Nicole stepped back politely and he entered her quarters carrying their trays in and setting them down on the table in the corner of Nicole's main room. Nicole then grabbed their drinks and sat them on the table as Roran pulled out a chair for her. She gave him a gentle smile and then he sat down across from her.

"so, how was your day?" he asked taking a fork full of food to his mouth. Swallowing her food, Nicole then said "alright, although something weird happened today, when I went to see Michael-" Nicole was about to say but was rudely cut off by Roran who had abrubptly sat up from the table and looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"i don't want you around him Nicole!" he said loudly and Nicole sighed and stood up as well. "It's not your choice, it was not only an order, but a friendly gesture" Nicole said quietly.

"Michael is Wraith! Wraith are killers and liars and Michael is a killer and a liar! You can't trust him!" he yelled at her his eyes on fire and she winced back at his sudden yelling. Nicole looked back up to his gaze, fury in her eyes.

"how dare you insult part of me like that" she said in a low, threatening tone and he sighed. "i didn't mean that to you" he said slowly.

Taking a step towards him Nicole said, "I know you want me safe, and I thank you for that, but you don't have control over me and who I am. I can relate to Michael in ways I can't relate to anyone else. He is my friend" She finished boldly, not believing the words that had come out of her mouth.

"I- Michael is not-" she started, trying to fix her mistake but Roran just turned away from her silently.

"If he is your friend, then I am not" he said low then walked out of her quarters, not looking back. Tears swelled up in Nicole's eyes and strolled down her cheeks.

-are you okay?- she heard a familiar voice in her head say and was filled with relieve. -can I please come over?- she asked, hoping to have someone she could talk to, wraith or not.

-of course- he replied after a moments hesitation then left her mind and Nicole quickly tried to wipe away the tears as she left her quarters for Michael's.

When she rang the door she was immediately met to meet Michael's gaze, his face emotionless. He stepped back silently and gestured her in. "are you okay?" he asked lightly and another tear spilled down her cheek. "i don't even know why I'm here..." she said, not putting in the effort to communicate mentally.

"what happened?" he said looking at her tear filled face. "Roran and his hate with the wraith, everything that has wraith..." she said looking down remembering everything he had said to her.

Michael nodded and examined his feeding cut on his palm. Nicole felt a tremor run down her spine as she realized that even though they were both hybrids, they were different either way. He was still more wraith than her, and she had more human. Michael felt her gaze upon him for he put his palm down and asked her "what?" and Nicole just shook her head. "i could always help you with that Ronan problem, I don't exactly like him either" he said smirking, and although he was joking it still somewhat scared Nicole. Nicole smiled trying to conceal her fear, but she could not fool Michael as his conscious was so close to hers.

"you still fear me" he stated taking a step closer to her. Nicole just stared through him, her thoughts puddled in her mind. Nicole shook her head and broke. Who was she? What side did she really want? The divisions were only growing wider. Nicole put her head down shielded her from the hybrids constant gaze.

"Nicole its okay, I understand" he said in almost a calm voice and Nicole lifted her head meet his yellow eyes and taking a step closer. "thank you" she said then closed the gap between them with a hug. Michael tensed then seemed to relax and put his arm on her back.

Being next to Michael almost gave Nicole a calm composure and all her worries lightened to be next to someone who could understand her. But the real question was, What side would she chose?

The next morning Nicole got dressed for work, her composure back to its usual. She dressed in her leather battle outfit which she had got from one of Atlantis's trading partners. She left her quarters, walking briskly down the hallway her red hair breezing around her shoulders giving her a bold look. Nicole arrived at the control room and met with the others in the briefing room.

"hey" Sheppard said as she walked in and she smiled. "good morning" she said kindly and glanced around the table of team members. Roran turned his head as she reached him and she sighed and sat next to Sheppard.

"Okay, the Balvarians, one of our trading partners have moved, although we don't know where, for our connection was cut as they were about to say. So your job is to go to the settlement, and track them, then talk to the leaders. " Weir finished and they all got up and headed to the gate. The blue gateway bubbleout then formed back into a calm swirl and the team got prepared in front of it as one of the military assistants handed out P-90's. Then the team stepped through the glimmering portal ahead of them.

When they got to the other side they were greeted with a lush forest surroundings and scent of pine in the air. Nicole inhaled again and enjoyed the naturistic setting.

"ok now the settings read their should be some sort of settlement about a few miles west of here, and im picking up some power spikes. " Rodney said fastly studying his tablet.

"ok, why don't we start heading west then?" John asked, pointing his gun to the west to clarify it. "lets get a move on" Roran said huskily then brushed past Sheppard who burrowed his frow. "whats his problem?" he asked looking at the runner who was clearly taking the lead.

"no clue" Teyla remarked then quickened her pace to match Roran's and Nicole walked along with Sheppard and McKay, who was still fiddling with the tablet he always carried with him.

The team made their way through the forest silently, although occasionally exchanging a comment until among the silence a loud snapping noise and the team all raised their weapons and got into stance. Nicole looked around until something rammed into her, knocking her into the forest terrain.

She quickly stood up to the sound of gun fire and looked around. Rodney grabbed her arm to steady her and asked, "you okay?" he asked and she retrieved her gun which had fallen along with her. Sheppard, Ronan, and Teyla ran off into the forest after after the attacker while Rodney and Nicole followed them slowly. Then the team went off into the darkness of the forest, the clouds above them darkening rapidly, and their enemies lurking near.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky rumbled above Nicole loudly and she looked up to see the sky had turned almost completely black in the time of a half hour. Nicole let her pace slow to Rodney 's and asked, "hey, whats with the weather here?" and he turned to look at her.

"it seems this planet MM6905-F has high levels of Blystrian, along with atmospheric pressure causing it to have periodically severe storms, and it seems like we just hit one, lucky us" he said sarcastically and then they quickened to meet John and tell him about the storm.

They had reached Sheppard but were cut off by a incoming transmission from his mic.

"John, this is Weir, please pick up" Weir said through the mic, her voice urgent. "yes, Weir?" John asked then glanced at Rodney and Nicole. "turn back, the settlement has been taken over by escaped prisoners. You must come back" she finished quickly.

"we were already attacked by one, although we ran away to quick, we are trying to track it or whoever it is"

"Come back to Atlantis, we will then recover the situation and apply the necessary forces." Weir said cautiously, but sternly. "yes ma'am" John replied, then gestured for Roran and Teyla to come as they glanced back.

"what is it John?" Teyla asked as John turned off his mic. "were heading back. The settlement was taken over by rogue prisoners." Then John turned and walked in the direction they had came, P-90 ready in hand and Nicole did likewise as she followed as usual by John and McKay, while Teyla and Roran stayed in the back. All was silent except for the rumbling above them and at one point Rodney had even jumped, startled by the loudness, and Nicole had laughed. Just as they were about a mile away a loud crash was heard, although not from thunder and they all aimed their P-90's. Nicole glanced around but saw nothing once again.

"where are they?" asked Roran in a husk voice.

"well if we knew would be be pointing guns randomly?" replied Rodney, sarcasm high in his voice. "now is not the time for this discussion" John said quieting both sides.

Nicole turned quickly as she heard another loud boom and aimed her P-90 but was only facing a tree. "help!" cried Teyla as a gunshot went off. Nicole rushed to Teyla and saw she had been hit in the arm. "Teyla's been hit" she reported to the others and Roran came over and Nicole backed away, although Teyla nodded a thank you.

"come out come out whoever you are" John said loudly, his voice vanishing into the deep woods surrounding him. Nicole's ears rang as a huge rain of gunfire went off, although not theirs. With a deep impact Nicole fell as a bullet entered her, and saw John fall as well, beside him Rodney. She looked at herself to find a ruby stain on the stomach of her shirt and cried in pain. Nicole glanced to John and saw that he had been hit in the leg, although he seemed unconscious. Gasping in pain as she turned to she Teyla and Roran they were both knocked out as well. The bullets were coated with something, Nicole concluded to herself and knew why she wasn't knocked out as well: she was part wraith. Nicole gritted her teeth as the pain speared through her. She tried to reach for her gun as she heard footsteps but as her hand almost reached it, it was kicked away by a man in boots, who when she looked up was smiling and holding a gun aimed at her head.

The man was middle aged and had ragged hair and a beard. His crooked smile was missing two teeth and Nicole just stared, completely defenseless. He took a step towards her and then Nicole got an idea. As he nearer Nicole quickly swung herself flat, and circled herself, knocking him down, flat on his back. Ignoring the pain searing through her body Nicole crawled over to the guy but he still had his weapon.

Nicole lunged her self at him trying to get the gun but he threw it and pulled a knife from his belt as Nicole scrambled after the gun. He kicked her easily so she was on her stomach and without hesitation she stood up, almost without pain and he stared in shock. Nicole took a step toward the prisoner, a smirk across her face. Before Nicole could react though, the prisoner had tacked her and when she resisted had sliced open her forearms with his blade and she retreated back, new pain controlling her body.

Nicole felt somehow powered, something inside her was keeping her going. She glanced at her arms. A long cut was on her right arm across her elbow, while on her other arm she had to short gashes with blood flowing onto her outfit. Her lip bled and she realized she had bit it in pain.

She urged herself forward, this time succeeding and getting the knife from his hand. She stabbed his stomach so he couldn't move then scrambled over to John and pressed his mic.

"Weir, its...its Nicole... I need b-back up, their all unconscious and I'm badly woun-" she was cut off as her body gave out and she fell into a deep unconscious slumber.

Nicole opened her eyes and saw bright light. She blinked a few times, adjusting to it. Suddenly it hit her: she wasn't in the settlement. Then it all came back, the storm, the attack, her wounds. Nicole looked down at her stomach to find it banaged, along with her arm. Relieve flooded Nicole as she saw Beckott's cheerful face come into view and she smiled, although it pained her.

"your finally awake deary" he said, his scottish accent strong. "you are lucky there, the gunshot missed all your main arteries and liver, although it was close. As for your arms, you'll need banages for a few weeks. We have also picked up something strange, although its nothing to worry about now, we'll talk when you get better" he finished diagnosing her.

She went to sit up but he came and stopped her. "what about the others?" she asked, worrying showing through her voice as she remembered. "They are fine Nicole, although they are still under medical supervision" he said and she relaxed. "are you in any pain?"

"no, except for when I move" she said. "well I'll have a nurse give you something for that" Carson said then with one last warm smile hewandered off into the other side of the infirmary.

Nicole rested her head against the pillows until she felt a familiar warmness cover her.

-are you okay?- Michael asked, and she picked up slight worry in his tone. - I've been shot, and slashed pretty badly- she replied weakly. Michael was silent for a moment. -okay- was all that he said. Nicole then felt his conscious leave and she drifted into a deep peaceful sleep, all the problems and worries from that day washing away.


End file.
